The Games That We Play
by LovinLiason2
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UP! Elizabeth and Jason talk about their future.
1. Prologue

Summary- Robin and Jason have become better friends and everyone knows it espically Liz and Patrick. When Robin and Jason come up with a plan to make them jealous, it seems to work. But what happens when Liz and Patrick give them a taste of their own medicine? Will everyone end up with who they are suppose to be with or will they continue to play this game?

Couples- Liason, Scrubs, JnR, and Electrick

Here is some stuff you need to know...

The truth about Jake is out.

Lucky left town for good.

Scrubs are broken up.

Liz and Jason aren't together...yet.

I own nothing but the story!

**The Games that We Play**

"_My life is too dangerous for you and your family._

_Our Family..._

_I can't be with you_

_I love you..._

_I love you too,but you have to leave_

_I'm not coming back_

_I don't expect you too."_

Those were the words Jason was thinking. They played through his mind over and over. It had been over a month since him and Elizabeth said those words to each other. Yeah, he saw Jake and Cam all the time,but he hadn't actually talked to Liz since then. He pushed her away. He regretted that everyday and if he could go back he would. The danger was gone for now. Trevor Lansing left town after Johnny was killed. Lulu shot Johnny in self defense and Anthony didn't want to start a vicious cycle because he was grieving for his son. No danger was in their lives. He wanted a family with Elizabeth more than anything. Now it was too late. There was no way to get her back. He had to deal with that. Even if it killed him.

Robin loved Patrick with everything. She still did. She broke up with him because of Leyla and the fact that she wanted kids. Sure, she wanted kids,but with the fact she couldn't have them with Patrick made her not want any with anyone else. She would have waited,but she really didn't know how long. Leyla was a big factor. She would flirt with Patrick every second. She got transferred to a hospital in Chicago. She was gone from their lives for good. Since all the problems were gone, why were her and Patrick not together? She would never know. Her pride got in the way. She wouldn't beg for him. He probably wouldn't beg either because they were the same. Since they were, they probably wouldn't ever be together.

She missed him. All the time. She wanted to touch him, smell him, kiss him,but she knew she couldn't. His life was too dangerous. She wanted to be with Jason more than anything. She loved him and she probably always will. Jason was the love of her life,but she lost him. She should have put up a fight,but she couldn't fight with him. He had this way of making everything she said not make sense. He told her to think of her children. But their children were better off with him and her as a family. If he could protect Carly and her boys, he could protect them. He wouldn't let her explain though. They never got there timing right. Eight Years. Eight Years of History was over. Jason told her that the best way to love her and her boys was to let them go. Maybe he was right. It was really over. She had to accept it. Even though the feeling would never go away, she had to let him go. It wasn't what she wanted,but you can't always get what you want.

Patrick was miserable without Robin. He thought about her all the time. Seeing her at work wasn't easy either. She didn't want to work with him. She wanted a family and he wasn't ready. But if he could have her back he would be. Patrick wasn't ready to be a father,but it didn't mean he didn't want to someday. Leyla wasn't anything compared to Robin. Robin was exactly like him. They fought all the time,but when they made up it was the most beautiful thing. He missed her and if he could get her back he would. She probably didn't want him though. She was better than him. She deserved better. She said it was over and he has to accept that. It is Over. It's Over. It's Not Over. It can't be...


	2. Jealously

He hadn't thought of it before. Going to the hospital was going to be a mistake. He should of told Robin he would meet her at the Metro Court. It was too late now he was already on the elevator and Robin was probably waiting for him. It wasn't a date. It was just dinner and they did it all the time. Carly didn't like that. She just told him not to get involved with her again,but he didn't really care what Carly said. The reason he didn't want to go to the hospital was because _she _would be there. Elizabeth. They hadn't really had a conversation since he told her that they couldn't be together. The worst mistake of his life. Yeah, they would say hi and how are you,but that was it. He would pick up Jake and Cam then go. But Jason knew he had to face her and this was probably when it was going to happen. The elevator stopped on the tenth floor. He exited the elevator and saw _her_. The love of his life. She was in her pink scrubs and her hair was in a ponytail and she in his eyes looked amazing. She was reading some charts behind the nurse's station. He couldn't just walk past her. He stood there. He didn't know whether to talk to her or just go sit and wait for Robin. Elizabeth looked up. She stared at Jason. They looked into each others eyes. They had agreed that they would be friends for the boys so she decided to speak.

"_Hi"_

"_Hey"_

He walked up to the nurses station.

"_What are you dressed up for?"_

She asked. Jason rarely wore suits unless it was for something important.

"_Um...Robin and I are going to dinner."_

"_Oh, As in a date?"_

She looked at Jason. On the outside, she appeared to be calm,but on the inside, she was filling up with jealously.

Robin was late. She had a surgery that ran later than expected. Jason was probably waiting for her. She was walking as fast as she could in heels and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She bumped into someone.

"_oh, Sorry"_

She looked up and of course it was Dr. Patrick Drake.

"_You look nice" _

He said. She looked more than "nice". She had on a strapless blue dress that went up to her knees with dark blue heels. Her hair was out and she was wearing light blue eyeshadow and a light pink lip gloss.

"_Thanks"_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_The Metro Court."_

"_Alone and dressed like that?!"_

"_Not that it is any of your business,but I am going with a friend."_

"_Is this friend, a certain coffee importer?"_

"_Maybe"_

She started walking,but Patrick followed her.

"_Isn't that the third time this month?"_

"_I guess..."_

"_You guess?"_

They stopped. Robin could tell Patrick was getting jealous.

"_Patrick, what do you want me to say?"_

"_Are you and Jason serious?"_

"_We are friends!"_

"_With benefits?"_

At this point, Robin knew Patrick was jealous.

"_I don't think that it is any of your business who I see or don't!"_

Robin looked over and saw Jason with Elizabeth. She knew Jason loved Liz and her boys. Jason pushed her away, even thought Robin didn't agree. She wanted Jason to be happy and would do anything to help him. Since she could tell Patrick was jealous, maybe she should help a friend and have fun at the same time.

"_Excuse me, My **date** is waiting"_

Robin passed Patrick and went straight for Jason. Jason was about to answer Elizabeth's question when Robin appeared. Robin put her arm around Jason and looked at him. This move caught both Elizabeth and Patrick's attention.

"_Hi Jason, Hi Elizabeth"_

She looked at her then back at Jason. Jason could tell what Robin was doing once he saw Patrick. He went along with it and puts his arm around Robin's waist. Elizabeth's expression quickly changed. She stared at them with disgust, jealously, and anger.

"_Ready?"_

He asked Robin.

"_Yes, I am"_

"_Bye Elizabeth"_

Jason said.

"_Bye"_

She replied as they entered the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed, Patrick came behind Liz.

"_You can stop staring holes into the elevator now."_

"_Uh...Sorry"_

"_So do you know what is going on between those two?"_

"_No, why would I care?"_

"_Well, the fact that you are in love with Jason and he is the father of your baby or because you looked like you were about to ponce on Robin once she touched him"_

"_I don't know , is there something between them?"_

"_You know they say **first love never dies**, Robin, Jason's first love and even though Jason wasn't Robin's. Apart of her will always love Jason. I would get jealous when she would just talk about him"_

"_And you still are"_

"_No, why would you say that?"_

" _Yeah, Right..."_

Elizabeth walked down the hall leaving Patrick at the Nurses Station, both of them wondering what Jason and Robin were doing when the elevator doors closed.

**Hope you liked it. Read and Review!**


	3. Plans over Dinner

**Plans Over Dinner**

The only reason Robin agreed to go with Jason to the Metro Court was the fact that Carly was with Jax and the kids in Australia visiting Jax's mom. Which meant she wouldn't be there to criticize her or ruining her appetite. Jason and Robin had picked a table on the balcony. Robin loved the view. You could see a lot of Port Charles from there. From the Docks to the Hospital, you saw it all. The car ride had been quiet because Jason knew Robin wanted to talk about Elizabeth and how he should be with her. It became one of Robin's favorite things to do. Now he couldn't delay it anymore.

"_So" _, said Robin, trying to start up conversation.

"_So What?"_

Then a brown haired waitress entered the balcony and proceeded to Robin and Jason's table.

"_I'm Sarah, your waitress. Can I have your orders?"_

"_I will have a steak"_, said Jason

"_I want a house salad with Italian dressing, please"_

"_Drinks?" _

She looked at Jason.

" _I'll have a water"_

She wrote in down on her pad and then looked at Robin.

"_An Iced Tea"_

"_I'll be out soon with your drinks"_

The waitress exited the balcony and Robin started talking to Jason.

"_No Alcohol?, I'm shocked!" _Robin says with a sarcastic tone.

"_What?"_

"_Every since you and Elizabeth's falling out, every time we go somewhere you drink-a lot and I'm the one who has to drag you home to Spinelli. It is quite embrassing..."_

"_Well, I clearly remember all those times we took your car, but this time we took my SUV and I highly doubt you can see over the wheel let alone drive it"_

"_Oh, Jason, I am hurt!"_

She puts her hand over her heart and then laughs. Jason slightly cracks a smile.

"_Caught You!" _Robin shouts.

"_Caught me doing what?"_

"_You smiled! You haven't done that since what happened"_

"_I smile a lot"_

"_No, You don't"_

"_When I have Jake and Cam, I smile all the time"_

"_It is hard not to smile when those boys are around so that doesn't count"_

"_Ok"_

"_Ha, You have been defeated yet again!"_

"_Nothing gets passed you does it, Scorpio"_

"_Shut Up!"_

Robin playfully hits his arm. The waitress comes out with their drinks and puts them on the table. Then she goes to the table next to Robin and Jason's.

"_So what about you and Patrick? I saw you at the hospital"_

"_So what about you and Elizabeth?"_

"_I asked you first"_

"_Technically I did before Sarah interrupted us"_

" _Whatever"_

"_So you and Elizabeth in a little lover's quarrel?"_

"_lover's quarrel?"_

"_Don't change the subject"_

"_We were just talking"_

"_About?"_

She takes a sip of her tea.

"_Nothing really, we talked about you"_

"_Talking about me! The Jason Morgan was talking about little ol' me! I'm honored!"_

She and Jason laugh.

"_So what were you and Patrick talking about?"_

"_You"_

"_Was he jealous?"_

"_Morgan, are you tooting your own horn?"_

"_What? I don't have a horn?"_

"_It is an expression!"_

"_Oh...So was he?"_

"_Yes, he was"_

"_And how do you feel about that?"_

"_Amazing"_

She smiles.

"_I think I deserve a thank you", _says Jason

"_For what?"_

"_Going along with that scheme of yours"_

"_That scheme was for your benefit as much as mine"_

"_How?"_

"_How? What do you mean how? Elizabeth was about to jump on me like I killed her puppy or something"_

"_She was?"_

"_Yeah, are you blind?"_

"_I was too busy paying attention to the death rays, Patrick was sending across the room"_

"_I have a proposition for you, Morgan"_

"_What is that, Scorpio?"_

"_I think we should take our show on the road"_

"_Let me repeat myself...what?"_

"_Let's make Patrick and Elizabeth jealous"_

"_What would that do?"_

"_It would give us second chances!"_

"_How?"_

"_Elizabeth will probably be sooooo jealous she will play the kid card and tells you she wants to be with you and Patrick..."_

"_Will grovel on his knees and beg for your love and forgiveness"_

"_Yeah, something like that"_

"_Ok, I'll do it...for you"_

"_Great,we will start tomorrow!"_

Jason and Robin enjoyed their meal and had a great time. To a complete stranger, you would think they have been together forever and if you weren't a stranger, you would think they were good friends or back together. The person sitting at the bar, watching them, wasn't a stranger. He was a person who was going to spin this story to his advantage. He was a person Robin and Jason didn't want to see, epsically Jason.


	4. Harass has the a word in it for a reason

_Thanks for all the reviews ! I appreciate them. This chapter is short, but important to the Patrick and Elizabeth part of the story. Hope you enjoy!_

_-Anna_

**Harass has the word 'ass' in it for a reason**

Elizabeth was upset. She was upset because she was working the night shift. Jake and Cam were at Grams. She hadn't gotten sleep in days. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw Jason's beautiful eyes. Awhile ago when she tried to take a nap in the on call room, she saw Jason and Robin holding each other, enjoying each others company and even possibly kissing. Those were all the things she wanted to do. She was jealous of course. If someone asked her, she would deny it though. She was mad at Jason even though she wanted and loved him. Now she was just staring off into space. She was mad at Jason because Jason said they couldn't be together. He said he loved her then why was he going on _**dates **_with Robin? That she would never know!

"_Thinking about your beloved mob enforcer?"_

"_Ric"_

She didn't notice him approach her which was kind of creepy. She looked down and stared at some charts.

"_Elizabeth, I know you are still mad at me for what I did at Jason's trial"_

"_Yes, I am"_

"_I'm sorry for that"_

"_I don't want your apologies, Ric"_

She changed something on the chart she was holding. Does Stupid Student Nurses. Ric just stood there.

"_Do you want something?"_

Elizabeth asked.

"_No, not really. I was just wondering why you are here working, while your lover is eating dinner alone at the Metro Court, oh wait he isn't alone, he is with Dr. Scorpio"_

"_Jason and I aren't together. He has the right to see whoever he wants"_

"_He got bored with you. He has that habit. Courtney and Sam were all good women before they were with Jason, even Carly was. I never or would get bored with you, Elizabeth."_

"_Ric, I wouldn't give you a second chance, if you were the last man in the universe"_

"_Oh, Elizabeth, that hurts. You gave Jason everything you had and what does he do in return? He finds another bed partner"_

Elizabeth slaps him in the face, hard. Ric puts his hand on his cheek and chuckles.

"_Did I hit a nerve, Lizzie?"_

"_I think you should go, oh no I will go"_

Elizabeth begins to walk away,but Ric grabs her arm.

"_I wasn't done talking to you"_

"_I think you were" _says a male voice

A handsome doctor comes behind Ric

"_Oh, Dr. Drake"_

Ric lets go off Liz's arm. He looks at Liz then at Patrick.

"_Be Careful, Pattie. She will break your heart"_

Ric walks away and boards the elevator.

"_Thank You, Patrick"_

"_Anytime, Elizabeth"_

"_Ric can be a real a-hole..."_

"_Sometimes?"_

"_All the Time"_

They laugh. Patrick begins to walk away,but stops. He turns around.

"_Do you want to go for a coffee?"_

"_What"_

"_Coffee"_

"_Oh"_

"_We can talk, eat breakfast and drink coffee, my treat"_

"_Uh, I'm sorry Patrick...I can't"_

"_Liz, I know you are still hung up on Morgan. It is just coffee. I'm not asking you to marry me . It isn't even a date"_

"_It isn't?"_

"_Yeah, we can be friends, well better friends. We can talk about Jason or..."_

"_Robin?"_

"_If you want to talk about her, then sure!"_

Elizabeth laughs.

"_Ok"_

"_ok"_

"_See you at 6?"_

"_Ok, see you in..._ He looks at his watch. _8 hours"_

"_See you then"_

Patrick walks away, leaving Elizabeth to Jason thinking time and bed pans.


	5. Coffee

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this. I have a new story "Jason Morgan Must Die", so check that out and I will post on "Punk Mob Princess" tomorrow or Thursday. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Coffee**

"_You Know I Love You,_

_I Love You too, that's what gets me through this"_

Elizabeth smiled at the memory. She would do anything to hear Jason say that to her again. She was sitting in the lounge,waiting for Patrick. Elizabeth had her eyes closed. She was completely wrapped up in her thoughts. She was thinking about all the good times her and Jason had, all the bike rides, all the talks, and all the kisses. She really missed those.

"_Elizabeth?, Elizabeth? Are you there?"_

Patrick waved his hand in front of her face.

"_Oh, sorry! My mind was somewhere else."_

"_Let me guess in Jason-land?"_

"_Can we go?",_ said Liz, trying to change the subject.

"_Sure"_

Elizabeth got up from the couch.

"_By the way, I like your sweater"_

"_Thanks"_

She was wearing a light blue sweater. Jason had always said that it brought out her eyes. God!, she had to stop thinking about him! Elizabeth and Patrick boarded the elevator. They walked to Kelly's. The walk was quiet. Once they got there and got their coffees, that is when everything came out.

"_I'm glad we went to Kelly's"_

"_I wouldn't torture you by going to the coffeehouse"_

"_Thanks for that"_

"_So...tell me about Jason"_

"_You waste no time"_

"_I don't. That is one of my best qualities"_

"_What do you want me to tell you?"_

"_How long have you known each other? Your History? Give me something!"_

"_Jason and I have known each other for about 10 years, but I was with Lucky and Jason was with..."_

"_Robin?"_

"_yeah, Robin"_

"_Of Course"_

"_When Robin moved to Paris and I thought Lucky had died in the fire, Jason and I got close. I could talk to him about everything and he wouldn't judge me or anything. I didn't know it them, but I was falling in love with him. Jason was shot and I found him in the snow. He wouldn't let me take him to the hospital, so I took him to my studio. I called Bobbie and she patched Jason up. He lived with me for awhile. We celebrated a Christmas together. We had this pathetic little tree. It was my favorite Christmas though. When I thought everything was perfect and I thought my life was great again, he left town"_

"_Why"_

"_Business"_

"_For Sonny?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_what happened after that?"_

"_Well, Jason came back and Lucky was alive. I thought I was still in love with Lucky. He pushed me away, saying he didn't love me anymore and wanted me to be with Nikolas..."_

"_Nikolas Cassadine?"_

"_Yeah, Jason was there. We started having feelings for each other, that is when everything changed. Lucky said he loved me and wanted to be with me. Jason was the person I was in love with. I had to choose. I did still **love** Lucky, but I was **in love **with Jason. Jason was leaving town again and wanted me to go with him. Everyone was telling me to be with Lucky, but he was **different** from the boy I fell in love with those years ago."_

"_So who did you chose?"_

"_Lucky, even though it was different from what I wanted. I was trying to make everyone,but myself happy. I broke mine and Jason's heart that day"_

"_Do you wish you could go back?"_

"_Yes, I do"_

"_What happened when Jason came back?"_

"_Jason came back after I found Lucky in bed with my sister, Sarah"_

"_Ouch..."_

"_It was complicated. Jason and I were complicated We wanted to be together, but Jason pushed me away because of his life. I got closer to Zander."_

"_Zander? Isn't he Cameron's father?"_

"_Yeah, Zander and I slept together after Jason pushed me away. It hurt Jason, but somehow Jason and I found our way back to each other. We started dating."_

"_And what messed it up?"_

"_Jason lied to me. He said Sonny was dead and he wasn't. When I found out, I was furious. I didn't talk to Jason. Every time he came to Kelly's, I would ignore him. He was signed to watch Sonny's sister, Courtney. He and Courtney grew close. I told Courtney about me and Jason. I thought she was my friend. It turns out her and Jason started dating and kept it secret because of Sonny."_

"_How did you feel?"_

"_Betrayed. I thought Courtney was my friend. I...I confided in her and Jason..."_

"_Jason?"_

"_I didn't really think it was over between us. I thought we could get through it. I was mad."_

"_How did Jason react?"_

"_He was basically mad too. He didn't know why I was so upset"_

"_How was your relationship after that?"_

"_We had no relationship after that. We fought almost every time we saw each other. When Emily was diagnosed with breast cancer and we thought she was going to die, we made a truce."_

"_So what was your relationship after that?"_

"_We were acquaintances"_

"_Did you find your way back to each other?"_

"_Not really. I married Ric Lansing, which I regret now by the way. Jason married Courtney._

"_After that?"_

"_I slept with Zander and had Cam. I married Lucky. Jason got with Sam."_

"_When did you get close again?"_

"_After Lucky hurt his back and got addicted to pills. I found Lucky in bed with Maxie. Jason found Sam with Ric. I had nowhere to go. I found myself at Jason's door. We made Jake."_

"_After you guys slept together, did you regret it?"_

"_No, not just because we made Jake, but it got us close again"_

"_Why did you lie about Jake?"_

"_When I got the results, I was with Sonny. He asked who the father was and I said who I expected. He assumed it was Lucky and somehow Carly found out and told Jason. Jason said it was best. I couldn't tell him. I found myself in love with him all over again. I don't think the feelings really went away"_

"_How did Jason found out?"_

"_I told him in the elevator during the hostage crisis and I think you know the rest."_

"_yeah"_

"_Can we talk about something else now?"_

"_Sure, but two questions"_

"_shoot!"_

"_How much do you love Jason?"_

"_More than I loved anyone. I probably always will love him"_

"_Wow"_

"_Do you have another question?"_

"_Yes, if you didn't break up with Jason when you found out about Sonny. Could Cameron have been Jason's son?"_

"_Yes, If things were different, he probably would"_

"_So what else do you want to talk about?"_

"_Oh, Sports, Weather, maybe Robin"_

"_We can leave Robin for another day"_

"_Okay, It is nice outside today"_

"_Yes, Elizabeth, Yes it is"_


	6. Let the Games Begin!

**Sorry it took me so long to post this! Read and Review!**

**Let the Games Begin!**

Robin's plan was going better than she thought. Jason and her were going to eat breakfast at Kelly's, like they do every Tuesday. Imagine Robin's delight and surprise when she saw Patrick and Elizabeth eating there too. But they were together? As friends though. Well she thought. She was looking through the window. Normally, she would go get a table, but now she would wait for Jason. He was late like always. She wanted to make an entrance with Jason. She kept looking at Patrick and Elizabeth through the window, so she didn't notice her friend, the mob enforcer approaching.

"What are you staring at?"

He startled Robin.

"Shit Jason!"

She hit him in the arm.

"Ouch what was that for!"

"You scared me!"

"Sorry"

"You are wearing it!"

"What?"  
He looked down. He was wearing his leather jacket, gray t-shirt and jeans.

"The scarf I made you"

"Oh, yeah I wanted to surprise you"

"Thanks!"

Robin picked up knitting when she and Patrick broke up. She made Jason a black scarf when it started getting cold outside. She didn't think he would wear it. It wasn't typical 'Stone Cold' style.

"Why are you outside? It is freezing out and you usually get us a table, before you yell at me for being late"

"Remember the plan we came up with last night?"

"You came up with and yes"

"Guess who is here!"

Jason looked through the window. He saw Elizabeth and Patrick inside. Elizabeth looked so beautiful. It took everything Jason had not to go in there, pick her up and take her to his bedroom in the penthouse.

"Elizabeth and Patrick are having coffee"

"Yeah!"

"Why are you so happy?"  
"Because this is the perfect way to make them jealous!"  
"Eating breakfast?"

"No...well yes. Just hold my hand!"

"Why?"  
"Because I said so!"  
"Okay"

Jason holds her hand. Robin started to enter Kelly's. The door chimed. Everyone in Kelly's including Liz and Patrick looked to see them holding hands. They sat at a table in clear view of Liz and Patrick.

"Part one of our plan was a success!"

"I think it was"

--

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she saw. She didn't want to. Jason and Robin were here- together. They were holding hands! You don't hold your friends hands,well not like they did anyway.

"Did you see that Patrick?!"

"Yes, I did"

"You guys are surprised?", said Georgie who came with some more coffee. They looked at Georgie.

"Oh, sorry I should keep my thoughts to myself"

"Go ahead Georgie", said Patrick

"They come here every Tuesday at the same time"

"As in a date?"

"I guess"

Georgie leaves.

"I dare you to talk to him"

"What?"  
"When he passes by, which he probably will. Talk to him."

"Why?"

"If you want to have a friendship for Jake and Cameron, then you have to talk to him, not ignore him"

"You should talk to Robin then"

" Robin and I don't have kids, plus this coffee outing was about Jason, not Robin"

"Outing?"

"This isn't a date, right"

"Right"

"So talk to him"

"Okay, when he passes by, which I doubt he will"

--

"Why do you think they are here?", said Jason

"They probably just got off the Night Shift"

"That doesn't explain why they are here"

"I think someone is jealous"

"I don't get jealous"

"Yeah, Jason "Stone Cold Sex Machine" Morgan doesn't get jealous"

"Sex machine?"  
"It popped into my head"

"I wonder why?!"  
"Shut up"

They laugh.

"I'm not a sex machine"

"Whatever"

"So why are they here? Elizabeth should be with Cam and Jake not **him**"

"him"

"Patrick"

"I know, but come on Morgan you really think Patrick and Liz are together"

"I wouldn't be surprised"

"Why? You know if you went up to Liz right now and said you wanted to be with her. She would run into your arms and moved the kids and her stuff into the penthouse under ten seconds flat"

"I wouldn't be so sure. She told me she wasn't coming back. I doubt she would take me back."

"Yeah Right!" 

Robin looked at her coffee and then at Pat and Liz.

"Go get me some cream"

"Get Georgie to do it. She is a waitress."

"Well It would give you a chance to spy on Patrick and Elizabeth. You don't talk to them unless they talk to you, which they probably won't and it is also a good deed for your bestest friend ever"

"Okay, I will get you some cream"

Jason gets up and walks past Liz and Patrick. He hurries up and gets two creams from the counter. He is stopped by a loving voice.

"Hey Jason"

"Hi Elizabeth...Patrick"

"So how are you?"

"Good and you"

"just got off the night shift"

"Oh, Are Jake and Cam with Audrey?"

"Yeah, I'll call you so we can set something up with the boys"  
"Okay"

Jason starts to walk away.

"Wait, I like your scarf"

"Oh, thanks"

"Where did you get it?"

"Robin made it for me"  
"Oh, Bye"

"Bye Elizabeth...Patrick"

"Bye Jason", said Patrick

Jason goes back to his seat.

"She made him a scarf! Jason doesn't wear scarves!"  
"He does now"

"Did she ever make you a scarf?"  
"No, I didn't even know she knit"

"I could make Jason fifty billion scarves"  
" I'm sure you could"

"I should go"

"Because of them?"  
"No...well kind of. I have to pick Jake and Cam from my Gram's too."

"Okay, I will walk you out"

Patrick puts some money on the table. Elizabeth and Patrick leave, without looking in Jason and Robin's direction.

"What did you say?"  
"Nothing, why?"

"You must have said something Jason. She bolted out of here after you talked to her"

"We talked about Jake and Cam. She said they were at Audrey's"

"And?"

"She said she liked my scarf and I told her you made it"

"You get 2 gold stars, Morgan!"

"What, Scorpio"

"She was jealous. She wants to make you a scarf. She knows you don't wear scarves. Since you are wearing one I made you, she thinks we are dating"

"How do you get that?"  
"You aren't a girl. You wouldn't understand"

"Yeah, I wouldn't"


	7. GNO with Jason

Merry Christmas all! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy and have barely been on the computer. I will post on all my stories again in the new year! I think this is a fun chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. The Black and White Ball has happened, but nothing really went wrong there so Em isn't dead. The songs in this chapter are not mine, you probably would figure it out, but I am telling you anyway. There is no Patrick in this chapter and he may not be in the next one either. So sorry Patrick Lovers! Read and Review!

**G.N.O.! ( with Jason)**

2 bottles

2 bottles of tequila.

After two bottles of tequila, Elizabeth knew she was drunk. After all the drama in her life the past few months, Liz knew she needed a girl's night out. It had been 6 months since Jake's Paternity was revealed to Lucky, 5 months since Lucky relapsed and went to rehab. 4 months since Lucky left town for a police job in Virginia. 3 months since Sam told everyone at the Black and White Ball Nikolas and Emily were having that Jake was Jason's during a mob war no less. 2 months since Sam was strangled by Logan Hayes also known as the Text Message Killer. 1 month since Johnny Zacchara was killed by Lulu and the mob war ended and it was a month ago when Jason said Liz and him couldn't be together. So Liz had a lot to drink for. She was looking forward to a Girl's night out, but when she found out Robin was going she was a little hesitant. Robin was still her friend though. She thought. If one of your closest friends is dating the man you love, you can still be friends, right? 

Well, Liz didn't know. Elizabeth was at Jake's with Robin, Kelly, Emily, Lainey and her new co worker Nadine.

"Liz if you drink anymore you will have a huge headache in the morning!", said Kelly

"I don't care"

"Time to talk about our problems and I think Elizabeth should go first!", said Lainey

"What problems? The love of my life is being an ass...Sorry Em"

"None Taken"  
"So you are talking about Jason?", said Nadine

"I'm not done! Well Jason is sleeping with one of my friends"

"Who?" , said Kelly

"Her!"  
Liz pointed to Robin, who just came out of the bathroom.

"Robin is sleeping with my brother again?!"

"No, I'm not"

"Whatever", said Liz.

She took a shot.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping with Jason!", said Lainey

"Neither Would I!"

"Eww...My brother!"  
"Adopted! Come on you haven't thought about it?", said Kelly

"I haven't"

"Come on he is gorgeous"

"Those eyes and muscles!", said Lainey

"He is a bad boy how could you not love him!", said Nadine

"I wish I didn't because he is sleeping with Robin and I am the one he supposedly loves!"  
"I'm not sleeping with Jason!"  
"You made him a scarf!"  
"So? That doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him!"  
"Jason doesn't wear scarves", said Emily

"He wears scarves that Robin makes!"

"Calm down Liz", said Lainey

"What? So I'm jealous! I love him! Loved him for years and I always will! How can he say he loves me and date a woman he hasn't been with for years?"

"What do you want to hear Elizabeth? I'm not dating him, we are just friends? He loves you, Elizabeth, not me! He wants to be with you, Jake, and Cameron. You wanna hear that? Because it is the truth! He does love you and wants to be with you, but you don't have the guts to tell him it back!"

Everything got quiet. Until they heard footsteps. They all turned around.

"Speak of the devil", said Emily

It was Jason Morgan, the current topic of discussion.

"Hey Jase"

Emily got up and gave Jason a hug.

"Are you drunk Em?

"A little bit. See the gangs all here! Lainey, Kelly, Nadine, and your girlfriends Robin and Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth stared at Jason.

"Hey Elizabeth"

"Jason"

They continued to stare at each other. Jason looked away first.

"Hello Jason"

"Hi"

"Did you bring your bike?"

"Not tonight"

"Too bad!"  
"Yeah"

"Hey Jason or is it Stone Cold?"

"Hey Nadine"

Jason and Nadine had gotten close. She was always at the penthouse. Spinelli and her started dating a while ago, so she knew about Jason's problems from Spinelli. She would talk to Jason and give him advice. They had become friends.

"Hey Robin"

"Hey Jason"

"You seem to be the most sober one of the group."

"I got practice with you!"  
"Ha, Funny"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Jason noticed.

"Jase?"

"Yeah, Em?"

"Can you give us a ride?"  
"All of you?"

"Yeah, it would be like a big road trip only we stay in town!"  
"I always wanted to ride a motorcycle", said Kelly

"Jason didn't bring his motorcycle, Kelly"

"Whatever"

"Come on Jase!"  
"Ok"

"Hey Jase?"

"Yes, Emily"

"Can you give me a piggyback ride like you did when I was little?"

"I never gave you a piggyback ride when you were little"

"And?"

They all stared at her.

"Come On!"  
"No"

"Stop being mean!"

"Yeah Stone Cold stop being mean!", said Nadine

"No"

Jason turned to walk out and Emily jumped on his back.

"YAY!"  
"Get off of me!"  
"No!"  
Kelly, Lainey, Robin, and Nadine follow them out the door.

"Come on Liz!", yelled Emily

"Coming!"

Elizabeth took one last shot and stumbled out the door with the rest of them.

--

This night wasn't going the way Jason planned. He was planning on getting wasted, not being a designated driver. Robin was in the passenger seat. Nadine, Emily, Lainey, Kelly, and Elizabeth were all in the back. It took them ten minutes to leave the parking lot because they were fighting on who was going to sit in the front. Jason, finally picked Robin, the only one who could stand straight and his best friend. Elizabeth didn't like that very much. Now they were singing some song on the radio. His sister Emily leading them. He had never seen his sister drunk before.

_Don't cha wish you girlfriend was hot like me!_

_Don't Cha_

The music was very annoying. He was mad Robin found the song on the radio.

_Don't Cha_

It was worse that none of the girls sung well either.

_Don't Cha!  
_

Jason had enough. He turned off the radio.

"Hey!"  
"Kelly and Lainey where do you live?"

"Courtney Matthew's old loft. Did you know her?"

"He knew her **very** well", said Liz

"How well?"

"She was the slut he left me for"  
Jason looked at Liz. She smiled.

"I didn't leave you for her. You broke up with me"

"It wasn't even a month, when you started sleeping with Ms. Barbie"

"That's Cold, Jason"

"Yeah, cold"

"Then he married her!" 

"Weren't you married to Ric at the time?", said Jason

"Don't remind me!"  
"Trust me I don't want to"

"What is your deal Jason?", said Emily

"What do you mean Em?"

"You can be with and risk the danger for Skank and Barbie and now Robin I understand, but not Liz"

"Jason and I aren't together!"  
"Whatever, but why Jase?"  
"I loved Liz more than I loved Courtney or Sam and I want to keep her safe"

Elizabeth looked at Jason. Jason looked back at her through the mirror. _"He said **LOVED** not **LOVE** and he didn't mention Robin either", _thought Liz. Elizabeth was quiet the rest of the car ride.

--

Jason was basically carrying Liz into her house. It was a long and tiring night. The car ride was stressful and annoying. From the complaining of the women to the terrible songs. The songs varied from some slut trying to be some guy's girlfriend to some old washed out teen idol's disappointing comeback stripper song. After dropping off the other ladies, he was now helping Elizabeth up the stairs to her bedroom.

"That was fun wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, it was"

"I'm sleepy!"  
They walked into her bedroom. Elizabeth kicked off her shoes. She takes her hair out of her ponytail. She took off her sweater, revealing her light blue tank top. Jason stared at her. He was mesmerized by how she moved so gracefully even though she drunk almost all the tequila in Jake's.

"You know you could always take advantage of me if you want. I'm very drunk and probably won't stop you"

"No, I wouldn't do that" _Even if I wanted too., _thought Jason.

"Yeah, you aren't that kind of guy Jason"

Elizabeth got in her bed with her jeans still on and closed her eyes. Jason turned to leave, but was stopped. Liz opened her eyes.

"Stay with me"  
"I can't"

"Please"

"Okay, I will"

Jason sat down in a chair near her bed.

"No, not there"

Elizabeth patted her hand on the bed.

"I shouldn't"

Jason said that even though he wanted to be with Elizabeth. He wanted to wake up with her in his arms. He wanted to make love to her until he couldn't move. He wanted to do a lot of things, but he just couldn't.

"One night won't kill you Jason"

"Okay"

Jason took off his boots and jacket. He got on the bed next to Liz. He was on top of the covers. He couldn't trust himself if he was under them with Elizabeth. Liz scooted near him and put her head on his chest. She closed her eyes. He spoke after a few minutes.

"Elizabeth?"

She didn't respond. So he thought she was sleep.

"_I love you"_

He kissed her head. Elizabeth smiled to herself.


	8. Auntie Robin

**This chapter is a little short. I couldn't really think of anything to write. I hope you enjoy it though! **

**Auntie Robin**

Elizabeth had a plan. She was going to seduce Jason Morgan. It wasn't really like her to do that, but she was determined. It was only two weeks ago when she last saw Jason. She was really drunk and didn't remember anything, but two things: One, Jason had spent the night and two, Jason said he loved her. He thought she was asleep, but she wasn't. She had fallen asleep shortly after that. She had planned in the morning she would tell him she loved him too, but instead of waking up in the man she loves' arms, she woke up alone to a major headache. All Jason left was a bottle of aspirin, a glass of water, and a note. The note said,

_Elizabeth,_

_Take two aspirins and drink some water._

_-Jason_

Now, Jason was suppose to be picking up the kids, but the kids were with Bobbie, not that Jason knew that. She would tell him the kids were on their way and they would wait. She would tease him and soon they would be upstairs in each others arms. Elizabeth heard the door bell. He was here. She put on some more lip gloss and went down the stairs. She opened the door.

"Hi"

"Hey!"

"Robin"

"Yeah, You are dressed up! Have a big date?" 

Elizabeth was wearing a black halter dress that went up to her knees.

"Mm...No. Me and Emily had plans, but she just canceled on me. Why are you here?"  
"To pick up Jake and Cameron"

"Jason is suppose to pick them up"

"He had some meeting. He asked me to bring them home"  
"Home?"

"I moved into the penthouse a few days ago"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so can I come in?"

"Okay, sure"

Robin entered the house.

"Where are the boys?"  
"Bobbie is dropping them off. I'm going to go change." 

Elizabeth went upstairs and called Bobbie. She changed into some sweats. She couldn't believe it! Jason and Robin were living together! Him saying he loved her must have been a "I love you as a friend" I love you. She went back downstairs to find Robin sitting on the couch. Elizabeth sat on the chair next to the couch.

"So you and Jason are living together?"  
"Yeah"

Robin was telling the truth. Some college idiots had a party that involved a water hose. They flooded their and her apartment which was located below there. Her ceiling had started raining. The manager said it would take months to fix it. Jason offered her a room in the penthouse with him and Spinelli. She gladly accepted.

"When is Bobbie coming?"  
"Soon. How serious are you and Jason?"

"Liz, I thought we were past this"

"You did?"  
"You don't remember two weeks ago at Jakes"  
"Barely. I was very drunk"

"Oh"

"So?"  
"We aren't serious" 

Robin did tell Liz her and Jason weren't together. She thought that would push them together, but it didn't. So Robin decided to continue her plan.

"Good. You guys should take it slow."

"We are."  
"Great"  
"So, How are you?"  
"I'm fine"  
"That's good" 

"Why wouldn't I be fine?"  
"I was just trying to make conversation"  
"Oh"

"Why are you being like this?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We are really good friends, Elizabeth, but we can't even get through a conversation without you looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" 

"Like I..."

"Stole the man you love? How am I suppose to look at you?"

"Why are you being like that?"  
"I think you know why" 

A car honked.

"That's Bobbie"

Elizabeth got up and went outside. She came in with Jake in her arms and Cameron beside her.

"Auntie Robin!"

_'Cam calls her auntie Robin? I think I am going to be sick!', thought Elizabeth._

"Hey Cameron!" 

Cam ran to Robin and gave her a hug.

"Are you coming with us to Wason's?"

"Yeah Buddy"

"Cam, come with me to get your stuff"

"Okay Wommy"

"I'll hold Jake", said Robin

"Okay"

Elizabeth handed Jake to Robin. Liz picked up Cam. She made her way to the stairs and stopped.

"_Hey Jake! It's Robin. Remember me!"_

Jake smiled at her.

"_You have gotten so big and you look so much like your daddy! You know your mommy and daddy love you very much"_

Elizabeth went upstairs.

"_I just wonder when they are going to realize they **love **each other too."_

Robin kissed Jake on the head.

**READ AND REVIEW!!**


	9. Misunderstandings

**Misunderstandings**

"Peeka Boo!"  
"I see you Auntie Robin!"  
"You got me Cam!" 

Robin and Cameron were sitting on the couch in Jason's penthouse. Jason came down the stairs with Jake in his arms.

"Cameron, Time for you to get dress. Mommy will be here soon. You need any help?"  
"No Wason, I'm a big boy!"

"Okay, bud"

The little boy jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs.

"Let me see Jake", said Robin

Robin got up and took Jake from Jason.

"He is sleepy"

Robin put him in his jumper that she brought for him.

"That's better"

"Why are you wearing my clothes?", said Jason.

Jason looked at Robin.

"What?" 

She looked down. She was wearing a light blue tee shirt and some boxers.

"I had no clean pj's, so I stole some clothes from your room"

"You could have asked"

"Where is the fun in that? And you aren't properly dressed either"

Jason was in a gray undershirt and sweatpants.

"This is my house. I can dress however I want"

"You have guests"  
"What, Scorpio, can't control yourself?", joked Jason

"Please, Save it for Elizabeth" 

"What do you mean?"  
"When I went to pick up Jake and Cam, she clearly wasn't expecting me"  
"So?" 

"She was planning on seducing you"  
"You probably misunderstood"

"No, she was wearing this slutty dress and told me she was going out with Em."  
"Maybe she was" 

"Since I am one of Nik's doctors, I knew he went to Switzerland to see a specialist. Emily went with him."  
"Well"

"Yeah, she was trying to seduce you"  
"Elizabeth doesn't do stuff like that"

"I wouldn't be surprised. I'm going to get some coffee. Want some?"  
"Sure"

Robin walked to the kitchen. Jason sat down. He immediately got up when he heard someone knock.

"Coming" 

He opened the door to an unexpected face.

"Patrick"

"Jason"

"Why are you here?"  
"To pick up Jake and Cameron"

"Elizabeth is coming"  
"She caught the flu bug going around. She would have called,but she can barely talk"

"So she sent you"  
"Yeah"

"Mm mm...is this the new Brazilian blend?"

Robin came out of the kitchen with two coffee mugs.

"Patrick"

"Robin"

"What are you doing here?"

"picking up Cameron and Jake for Elizabeth"

"Oh, that's nice of you"

She hands the coffee to Jason.

"What are you doing here so early?"  
"I live here. Can't you tell?" 

Patrick looked around. Since Robin moved in the penthouse, it had a lot of femine touches put to it. He then looked at Jason and Robin. He stared at Robin. _She's sleeping with him_, Patrick thought.

"Why?"  
"I don't think that is any of your business"

"Just a question"

"I'm going to get Jake ready to go"

"Check on Cam too.", said Jason.

"Okay"

Robin put her coffee mug on the table, picked up Jake, and made her way upstairs.

"Don't hurt her"

"What?", replied Jason.

"You heard me"

"If memory serves me right, you weren't man enough to give Robin what she wanted which probably meant you didn't love her that much to begin with. You hurt her"  
"Speaking of being a man, you are a coward by not being with the mother of your child. Elizabeth deserves so much better than you"

"And who would that be?" 

"She is single at the moment. So am I. We do get along **very** well"

"Stay away from her"

Jason gets in Patrick's face.

"Look who's ready to go!"

Robin came downstairs with Jake in his carrier and Cameron right beside her.

"Pat!"  
"Hey buddy"

Cameron ran and gave Patrick a hug. Jason stared.

"Are you going to take me and Jake home?"  
"yeah"

"Here you go", said Robin

Robin hands Patrick Jake's carrier and a bag. Jake was asleep.

"Thanks, Say bye Cam"  
"Bye Robin and Jason!"

He gives them both a hug.

"Bye Cam"

Patrick, Cameron, and Jake left.

"That was interesting"  
"I don't want him near **my** kids"  
"Don't you mean Elizabeth?"  
"Who's jealous now"

"I am not jealous"

"Yeah, you are"

"No, I'm not!"

"Don't lie"

"I'm not jealous!"  
"Okay, whatever"  
"Well, maybe a little bit"

**Any Questions?  
Any Comments?  
Any Suggestions?**

**All you have to do is review, review, and REVIEW!**


	10. Let Go

**Author's Note: This WILL be a Liason and Scrubs fiction. If I just put them together, then there wouldn't be a fanfic. So bare with the JnR and Electrick. This chapter is kinda short and it is mainly Elizabeth and Patrick.**

**Let Go**

"Mommy!"  
"Hey Cam", sniffed Elizabeth.

Cameron tried to give her a hug.

'No, Cam, Mommy's sick"

"We brought chicken soup!"  
"You did"

"Yeah, Pat brought it"

"Cameron, go upstairs, I need to talk to your mom"

"Okay, Pat"

Cameron ran upstairs.

"Here you go, Nurse Webber"

He handed her a bag.

"Thanks Dr. Drake, Can you put Jake in his room for me?"

"Sure"

Patrick went upstairs and put Jake in his crib. He went back downstairs.

"I'm a mess"

Elizabeth was in her pajamas.

"You are sick"  
"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Why did you really ask me to pick up Cameron and Jake?"

"Because you are my friend and Emily was working"

She sat down on the couch.

"Is that the only reason?"  
"What other reason would there be?"  
She smiled at him.

"Spying perhaps?"  
"Me getting you to spy? No!"  
"Mmhm"  
"Did you spy though? Because if you did I'm all ears, if you have any information"

"I did see something"

"What!", Elizabeth said enthusiastically.

"I saw Robin in Jason's clothes"  
"His jeans and leather jacket?" 

"No, his t-shirt and boxers"

"Oh"

Elizabeth frowned. She wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah"

"So they are sleeping together"

"Seems that way"

Patrick sat down next to her.

"I don't know why I am so surprised"

"You didn't want to believe it...neither did I"

"Why do people we love always hurt us?"

"Tell me when you figure it out"

They looked at each other.

"I think I should go"

"Okay"

He gets up.

"Tell Cameron I'll take him to the race track sometime"  
"You know you would be an amazing father"

"Imagine if you told me that when I was with Robin"

"Things would be a lot different"

"For the better?"  
"For us, yeah"

"For Jason and Robin?" 

"I can't answer that"

"Maybe you don't want to answer it"  
"Yeah, I don't"

"Maybe we should let go"

"Yeah, maybe"

"Bye Elizabeth"

"Bye Patrick"

Patrick opened the door and left. Elizabeth got up and looked in a desk drawer. She picked up a picture of her and Jason. Emily took it of them at Cameron's birthday about three months ago. They looked so happy. She started to cry. She ripped the picture straight down the middle. Maybe her and Jason not being together was for the best. If he could let go, so could she. Well, couldn't she?

**Any Suggestions?**

**Any Comments?**

**Any Questions?  
Then Review!!**

_**Next Chapter:** _**Old Habits Die Hard. Especially if you are Patrick Drake. And can our angst- ridden couples resist temptation?**


	11. Tempted

**AN: I hope everyone likes this chapter because it moves the couples along somewhat. I enjoyed writing it.**

**Tempted**

"Big Date?" 

Patrick and Robin were changing in the locker room at work.

"Yes, with Nadine"

Robin rolled her eyes. Nadine had broken Spinelli's heart a couple weeks ago. She could now see why.

"Do you?"  
"Nope, movie night with Spinelli, Maxie and Jason"

Luckily Spinelli had found a friend in Maxie.

"Jason..."

"Yeah"

"That's nice"

They both turn around facing each other.

"You look nice"

"I'm in jeans and a t-shirt"

"So, you still look nice"

"Save the charm for Nadine"

"I plan on it"

Robin rolled her eyes.

"You and Jason spending some quality time"

"Yes, if you can call it that"

"So what's gonna happen after Maxie leaves?" 

"Umm.. I'll go to bed"

"Jason too"

"Most likely"

"Are you going to bed together?" 

"Patrick, are you jealous?"

"No, I was just wondering"

"mhmm"

"Are you?" 

"Maybe, I sleep with him sometimes"

This was actually true, but not in the way you think. Yes, Robin would sleep in the same bed with Jason. But not _with_ him. Robin's room was the coldest room in the penthouse. She could barely sleep at night and with Jason's room being the warmest, she would sleep there if she had a big surgery in the morning or something.

Patrick nodded.

"Well, I gotta go"

Robin turned around and headed for the door. She felt Patrick's hand on her arm. He spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips. Needing air, Robin pulled away.

"You can't do that!"  
"Why? Because I'm not Jason!"  
"No! Because...because you just can't!"

"Hmm... one question before you go"

"What"

"Am I better than Jason in the sack?"

Robin laughed and left the locker room.

"Is that a no?" 

Elizabeth was exhausted. Jake and Cameron were at Wyndermere with Emily, Nikolas, and Spencer for the night. She was going to have a girls night in. Her favorite tear jerking movies and a big tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream were her friends tonight. She was just about to sit down and start 'A Walk to Remember' when the door bell rang.

"Uhhh..Coming!"

She got up from the couch and opened the door.

"What!" 

She looked up at the blue eyes that had been haunting her dreams the last few months.

"Oh, hi"

Elizabeth was still trying to 'let go' of Jason. Him showing up out of the blue wasn't helping any.

"Hey Elizabeth"

"Why are you here?"  
"I was wondering if Jake and Cam could spend the night. Maxie, Spinelli and Robin are making me watch some movie with them and the boys have always liked Maxie and Spinelli"

"mhmm, so you want the boys to crash your double date?"

"It's not a date"

"They aren't here"

"Where are they?"  
"With Em"

"What's with the attitude?"  
"What attitude"

"That attitude"

Jason entered the house.

"I didn't invite you in"

Elizabeth closed the door.

"Is something wrong? Did Patrick do something?"  
"Why do you think Patrick did something?"

"I know you guys have gotten close" 

"Not as close as you and Robin"

"What's your problem? Let me help you"

"My problem is you! And you can help me by leaving!"

"You know you are beautiful when you are mad..."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and quickly opened them.

"Don't say that"

"It's true"

"You can't go around saying stuff like that!"

"Why not?"  
"You just can't"

"You are beautiful all the time. I love it when you get really angry, you do this thing with your nose..."

He looked at her.

"Yeah, that thing! It is just the cutest thing in the world. I love your laugh. It is so full of life and..."

"Why are you saying these things?"

"Because...if I keep talking, I'll resist kissing you"

Jason got closer to her and touched her face.

"Please...stop"

Jason kissed her with all the passion he had. Elizabeth pushed his jacket off his shoulders and put her arms around his neck. Jason picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They headed upstairs to Elizabeth's bedroom and closed the door for the night.

**Any Questions?**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?  
**

**Then REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter: **** Moment of Weakness or Moment of Clarity?**


	12. Morning After

**AN: This a short chapter, but I hope you guys like it. Have you all been enjoying the Scrubs scenes? I have. They are so cute. As for Liason, let's just say they need to get their act together.**

**--**

**The Morning After**

Elizabeth woke up in Jason's arms. She almost started to cry. First, because he looked so peaceful and second, because it was all going to be over soon. Jason didn't want her. He would have been with her if he did. It was a moment of weakness and that was what she was going to tell herself. She tried to move out of Jason's grip without waking him. It didn't work.

"Hey, Good Morning"

He smiled. He kissed her shoulder.

"Hey"

"How was your night? Mine was amazing"

He tried to kiss her, but she moved away.

"Why were you really here last night?"

"To pick up Jake and Cam"

"Why are you here?"

"Because we **made love** last night"

"Why did you sleep with me?"

"Um, I wasn't planning it, but I don't regret it"

"Did you and Robin have a fight?"

"No, why are you asking all these questions?"

"Did you sleep with me because of Robin?"

"No!"

"Well, you just cheated on her"

"Robin and I aren't dating"

"What about the hand holding, dinner and breakfast dates, living together, and sleeping together? I call that dating"

"You are jealous"

"No, I'm not"

"Yeah, you are. I'm going to explain all of the things you listed: Robin and I are friends who eat together at times, Robin is living with me because her apartment is being renovated"

"Okay..."

"We do sleep together"

"Asshole!!"

Elizabeth started hitting Jason with her pillow.

"What!...Stop!...Let me explain!"

Elizabeth stopped.

"Explain"

"Robin sleeps in my bed sometimes when it gets cold. After she falls asleep, I sleep on the couch"

"Oh"

"The hand holding was to make you and Patrick jealous"

He looked down.

"Why?"

"We both made mistakes and we thought if you guys were jealous..."

"You could get us back?"

Jason nodded.

"So where do we go from here?"

"I wanna be with you, Jason. Do you want to be with me?"

"Of course"

"Well, what's stopping us?"

"Nothing"

Jason smiled and kissed her.

"Elizabeth, I want to help Robin and Patrick. If she is happy with him, like I am happy with you. I don't want her to miss out on that"

"I agree"

"So what do you want to do?"

"What you have been doing?"

"Making him jealous?"

"And I will make her jealous"

"But Elizabeth, we just found our way back to each other"

"We are still going to be together, but in secret"

Jason looked confused.

"Like an affair?"

"Yeah, but only until we get Robin and Patrick together which won't take too long. You come over anytime to spend time with the boys and me. Then as soon as you know it, we will be together"

"Okay"

Jason started kissing her neck. She smiled.

"I have to pick up the boys in a couple of hours"

"So we have a couple of hours"

Jason laid on top of her and started kissing her. They made love until it was time to pick up the boys.

**Any Questions?**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?  
**

**THEN REVIEW!!**

**Next Chapter: **** Lying to your best friend is easier than you think.**


End file.
